1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, optical transmission in which crosstalk is less likely to occur and which is thus suitable for high-speed, high-capacity transmission has become popular. In optical transmission, optical connectors are employed to connect optical fibers and optical waveguides.
Optical connectors include mechanically transferable (MT) connectors. According to the MT connector, for example, an optical waveguide is connected to a first connector, and an optical waveguide or optical fibers are connected to a second connector. The first and second connectors are connected so that a signal is transmitted through the first and second connectors.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent application Nos. 2013-20027 and 2008-89879 for related art.